Bagheera and Timothy/Bagheera and Timothy's Great Race
Cast * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas * Timothy Q Mouse (Dumbo) as Bertie * Bella (Pokemon) as Annie * Belle (Pokemon) as Clarabel * Nanny (101 Dalmatians) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Storyteller (cameo) * Garfield as Terence (mentioned) * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript Bagheera was waiting at a junction when a mouse arrived. "Hello," said Bagheera. "Who are you?" "I'm Timothy. Who are you?" "I'm Bagheera. I run this route." "So you're Bagheera, eh? I remember now. You got stuck in the snow. I took your passengers and Garfield the Cat pulled you out. I've come to help you with your passengers today." "Help me?" said Bagheera. "I can go faster than you." "You can't," said Timothy. "I can!" huffed Bagheera "I'll race you," said Timothy. Their drivers agreed to the race going ahead. The stationmaster said, "Are you ready? Go!" Bagheera never could go fast at first, and Timothy drew in front. "Why don't you go fast? Why don't you go fast?" called Bella and Belle. "Wait and see, wait and see," hissed Bagheera. "He's a long way ahead!" they wailed. But Bagheera didn't mind. He'd remembered the level crossing. There was Timothy, waiting at the gates, while they sailed gaily through." "Goodbye, Timothy!" called Bagheera. After that, the paths left each other, so they couldn't see Timothy. Then, they had to stop at the station to let off men. "Come on! Quickly, please!" called Bagheera, and off they went again. "Come along, come along!" sang Bagheera. "We're coming along, we're coming along!" sang Bella and Belle. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" panted Bagheera, then he looked ahead. There was Timothy, calling triumphantly. "Oh, dearie me. Oh, dearie me," groaned Bagheera. "Steady, Bagheera," said his driver. "We'll beat Timothy yet." "We'll beat Timothy yet, we'll beat Timothy yet," echoed Belle and Amelia." "We'll do it, we'll do it," panted Bagheera. "Oh, bother! There's a station." Then, he heard Timothy. "Goodbye, Bagheera! You must be tired. Sorry I can't stop. We mice have to work, you know. Good-bye." "Oh, dear," thought Bagheera. "We've lost." But he felt better after a drink. The signal dropped. "Hurrah, we're off! Hurrah, we're off!" puffed Pongo. As they crossed the bridge, they heard an impatient call. There was Timothy, waiting at the traffic lights. He started with a roar, and chased on after Bagheera again. Now, Bagheera reached his full speed. Timothy tried hard, but Bagheera was too fast. Growling triumphantly, he plunged into the tunnel, leaving Timothy far behind. "I've done it! I've done it!" panted Bagheera "We've done it, hooray! We've done it, hooray!" chanted Bella and Belle, as they whooshed into the last station. Everyone was there to celebrate Bagheera's victory, but they gave Timothy a big welcome, too. "Well done, Bagheera!" said Timothy. "That was fun. But to beat you over that hill, I should have to grow wings and be an airplane!" They now keep each other very busy. They often talk about their race. But Timothy's passengers don't like being bounced like peas in a frying pan, and Roger Radcliffe has warned Bagheera not to race at dangerous speeds, so although, between you and me, they would like to have another race, I don't think they ever will, do you? Category:Parodies